Tom Kane
|birthplace = Overland Park, Kansas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1982-present |status = Active |website = Tom Kane }}Thomas Kane Roberts (born April 15, 1962) is an American voice actor, known for his work in animation, film, and video games. Career Kane is known for his animation work. Notable roles include Jedi Master Yoda and Admiral Yularen in Star Wars: The Clone Wars feature film and TV series, The Chancellor in 9'', Magneto in ''Wolverine and the X-Men and Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Ultron in Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Mr. Herriman in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Lord Monkey Fist on Kim Possible, Professor Utonium and HIM in The Powerpuff Girls. He has voiced Oxnard Montalvo in The Angry Beavers and the chimpanzee sidekick Darwin in The Wild Thornberrys. Kane is also a prominent video game voice actor, appearing in numerous titles - from bit parts to major roles such as Gandalf, Professor X and lead characters in many Star Wars games like Star Wars: The Force Unleashed as Imperial Captain Ozzik Sturn, Lobot and Kento Marek (the father of Sam Witwer's Galen Marek) thanks to ILM's motion capture technology. In Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII, he provides the voice of Takeo Masaki, a Japanese WWII soldier and WWI warrior in the Zombies game mode. In the arena of non-animation voiceover work, Kane records commercials, film trailers, and television promos. In addition, he has been the announcer for the AFI Life Achievement Award show twice, as well as the 78th, 80th, 83rd, and 84th Academy Awards. He also played Odin (the father of Thor and Loki) in the video game adaption of Thor as well as the Disneyland attraction: Thor: Treasures of Asgard, taking over the role from Anthony Hopkins from the film. On April 13, 2012, Kane took over for Joe Hursh as the voice of the Walt Disney World Monorail System. In 2013, he took over as the announcer of The Eric Andre Show, replacing Gary Anthony Williams. Kane made his debut in the Star Wars film saga as the voice of Admiral Ackbar in 2017's Star Wars: The Last Jedi, taking over the role from the late Erik Bauersfeld. He had experience in voicing the character on several occasions for video games in the franchise prior to the film's release. Kane has also voiced Plague Champion in Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising and Retribution. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Space Strikers'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2013) - Helmut (ep. 10), C.H.A.D. (ep. 12), Italy Tourist (ep. 12), Emperor of Japan (ep. 24), Additional Voices External Links *Tom Kane at the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment